


Pairing

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Series: Pairing [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Random, F/F, F/M, M/M, pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random AU set in a future world where people are given pairs (or spouses) by the Lady Rose when they are fifteen years old through the Pairing Ceremony.</p><p>Eren, Mikasa and their friends: Armin, Krista, Jean and Connie have turned fifteen this year and are required to attend the Pairing Ceremony as a rite of adulthood. They stand, waiting for their turn to be bestowed upon a spouse.</p><p>09/12/13 - Edited a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pairing

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by kiorikono's loud studying about Descartes' Evil Mastermind theory last night and came up with this.
> 
> Set in a far future alternate universe, where humanity has liberated itself from Titan oppression. Though there are still rogue Titans running amok, they don't pose a huge threat to humanity. However, people still lock themselves in walls to be safe. The "mainland" is considered to be Walls Sina, Rose and Maria. There are other wall cities but are smaller than the mainland.
> 
> Lastly, I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors as this was unbeta'd and was written on my phone. I will correct this as soon as I get my laptop back. Thank you and happy reading!
> 
> 09/12/13 - Edited a bit.
> 
>  **Translations:**  
>  Chinese - [Pairing](http://dawnwuu.lofter.com/post/25682a_1754cd3) by [EveWuu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWuu/pseuds/EveWuu)

At the third level, which was more commonly known as Level Sina, the Pairing Ceremony was to be held. It was a long ongoing tradition where all fifteen year olds were required to partake. They would be given a Pair, a spouse whom they were tied to until their dying breaths and it also marked their entry into adulthood. It was the most awaited tradition every year with the exception of the World Independence, which celebrated the liberation of the human race.

Mikasa Ackerman stood with her foster brother, Eren Yeager and their childhood friend, Armin Arlert. All three of them dressed in their finest suits, ready to receive their Pairing and to take their first step into adulthood.

The young oriental teen, like every other girl out there, was excited at the thought of getting her Pairing. She looked to her right and found Krista Renz, a friend and classmate at the academy, who looked too worried about the ceremony. Mikasa then looked to her brother and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Eren,” She began innocently and curiously, trying not to show any of her excitement. “Who do you think you would get?”

The younger brunette shrugged his shoulders in response, “No clue. I just hope they wouldn’t be a pain.”

Beside them, Armin chuckled.

“I’m pretty sure you would be the pain, Eren.”

“Hey!”

“I wouldn’t mind it, though.” Mikasa answered truthfully which made Eren smile sheepishly, grateful for her support.

“It’d be great if we’re going to be Paired.” Eren commented with relief evident in his voice, unknowingly making his sister relax at his words.

If anyone had to ask Mikasa, she would want no one but Eren as her Pairing. He had saved her life when they were children before his family decided to take her in, she was eternally grateful to the Yeager’s and Eren, especially him. She vowed to give her life to Eren and if she had her way, they would be stuck together forever.

“It’s likely.” Armin said with a hint of envy in his voice, “You two grew up together.”

Feeling a little bad for their friend, whom they treated more like a sibling than anything, Mikasa placed a hand on the shorter blonde’s shoulder and assured him, “You shouldn’t worry, Armin.”

“I know…but I’m a bit apprehensive to meet whoever my Pairing would be. I hope it wouldn’t be a complete stranger.” Armin sighed, his shoulders slumped. “That is quite unlikely, though. Or worse, I won’t have a Pairing.”

“It does happen sometimes.” Their friend, Connie Springer sighed beside them, suddenly joining in their conversation. “Last year, Marco and Ymir didn’t get Paired.”

Then beside him stood Jean Kirschstein, the tallest amongst them, grunted. “What’s worse is Sasha. The girl was Paired with old man Pixis. Now, that has got to be the saddest shit ever.”

“Bertl didn’t get a Pair, too.” Krista spoke up, joining in the conversation with everyone else to calm her nerves. “But last year, Reiner got Paired with him.”

Then after a slight pause, she added, “Then again… Sasha… well, it might be a bit relieving not to get a Pairing… at least you’re assured you won’t be Paired with someone as old as… well…”

“At least she’s well fed for.” Mikasa was quick to comment which made her companions grunt; each of them trying hard not to laugh because they knew just how much their friend could eat.

“Let’s just hope we won’t get the short end of the stick.” Eren said with a grin but really meant it.

They had no choice but to abide by the Pairing, it was a holy ceremony but to be Paired with an old geezer or someone who wasn’t of your taste was just horrible. Especially since after the ceremony, the Pairing would be tied until death.

Nearly an hour later, the bell rang indicating the start of the ceremony. The master of the ceremony, a priest belonging to the Order of the Wall began with a brief history of the Pairing Ceremony. He was followed by a live holographic feed by the King and Queen who shared that they had once been part of the ceremony and how it brought happiness into their lives. There were a couple more speeches given by important people in government and Order before the main event of the ceremony began.

At the center of the large stage surrounded by the citizens of Sina, stood the holy statue of Rose made of white stone. On her hands she held an elegant looking basin where one would be able see their destined Pair. The priest would call upon the names of the participants and have them stand before the statue of Rose, where they are to recite the prayer of promise before the reflection of their Pair would appear. There was no order in which the names were called and it gave a bit more thrill to the long ceremony.

Amongst them, Krista had been called first. The nervous young teen quickly paled as her friends lightly nudged her towards the direction of the stage, whispering encouraging words to her. As she made her way up on the stage to stand before the statue of Rose, the entire square where the ceremony was held had seemed to have gone silent, bracing themselves.

 

“You may now recite the prayer of promise to our Lady Rose.” The priest instructed.

Taking a deep breath, Krista slowly recited the prayer, careful not fumble or stutter in her words. After finishing the prayer, she peered into the basin which had quickly filled with water as a faint reflection of face began to appear with the ripples. The blue eyed blonde held her breath as the image slowly became clearer and finally, it showed her a freckled faced brunette whom she knew very well.

She let out the breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding and felt all the worry and nervousness evaporate from her body as she began to flush at the gift given to her by the Lady Rose.

“Krista Renz Paired with Ymir Langner.” The priest announced. The audience clapped and cheered, whether they knew of the two people involved or not.

Krista timidly returned to her spot amongst the participants, just glowing red from embarrassment and relief that she was Paired with her best friend. Her friends immediately congratulated her while there were a few amongst the participants who looked disappointed for not being Paired with the “goddess”.

The next people who were called, including Connie, all returned to their places without a Pairing. It was only until Jean was called to stand before the statue that the string of UnPaired was broken.

Jean let out a loud cheer, showing off a large grin as he punched the air the moment the image of his Pairing was clear.

“Jean Kirschstein Paired with Marco Bott.”

The audience cheered loudly, matching Jean’s enthusiasm. Before returning to his spot amongst the other participants, Jean looked to the audience and immediately spotted his new Pair being playfully teased by Reiner and Bertholdt. Their eyes met and he flashed Marco the brightest grin he could, making the older man turn red.

“I can’t believe he got Marco.” Eren commented to no one in particular, “When on earth had they even started becoming friends?”

Jean grunted, looking smug at Eren as he returned to his spot beside Connie. “You’re just jealous.”

Eren scoffed and turned away from the taller blonde, “Who would?”

Jean ignored the opening to tease the other male. He was too happy to even think of foul words to hurl at Eren and could only think of the ceremony ending now so he could grab Marco and drag him home - to their home.

A few names later, Armin was called. The young blonde stiffly made his way to the statue and loudly recited the prayer when he was prompted which made him blush in embarrassment once he finished. Then he peered into the water and in a few moments, once the image was clear his eyes felt like bulging out of its sockets.

“Armin Arlert Paired to Hanji Zoe.”

The audience cheered however Armin’s friend and those who knew the infamous Hanji Zoe of the Research Department began to mourn for him. Hanji was a woman known for widely for her strange and often socially inept behavior rather than her scientific contributions to society. She was often found in the labs, rarely leaving or showing interest in anything else which had some of the people think she was crazed.

As Armin made his way back to his spot, he knew his days of normalcy were numbered down to minutes. He received comforting pats on the back from friends and acquaintances as well as the “don’t worry, it’ll be fine” words. There were the some who had teased him for his poor Pairing but they were quickly quieted down by Mikasa’s glare and both Eren and Jean’s fists.

By now only Mikasa and Eren were left without being called yet within their group. When Mikasa was called first, Eren gave her an encouraging pat on the back. She confidently went up on stage and recited the prayer flawlessly.

Those in the audience who knew of her excellent performance from the academy stood in interest and excitement for her revealing. It seemed that almost everyone held their breath in anticipation, including Mikasa herself.

The basin filled with water and as Mikasa peered into it, she prayed silently to the goddesses to see a brunette with the greenest of eyes… but seconds pass and the ripples finally settled. Only her reflection in the clear water stared up at her, making her heart slowly start to break and sink away.

“Mikasa Ackerman, no Pairing.” The priest announced and there was a chorus of disappointment from the audience.

Mikasa returned to her spot in a mild daze and was met with comforting words from her friends and brother. She simply answered them in her usually calm way that she was fine and that was the end of that – but she was now more worried over who Eren would be Paired with because if it weren’t her – who had been there for him every step of the way – who else could it be?

Many thoughts and names ran through her head until the priest called Eren’s name and she snapped out of her thoughts, holding her breath unconsciously as she watched her brother stand on stage with a look of determination as if he were going into battle instead of getting a Pairing.

“You may now recite the prayer of promise to our Lady Rose.”

Eren inhaled deeply, steadying himself before reciting the prayer. He stumbled over a few words but managed to get it done eventually. He then peered into the basin, watching it fill with water as a face appeared with the ripples. He could barely make it out first then… he froze.

“Eren Yeager Paired with –” the priest had paused and blinked.

The square had gone quiet with the priest and Eren, waiting with restrained breathing for the priest to make his announcement.

The priest coughed before finally continuing with an uneasy voice, “Eren Yeager Paired with L-Levi Rivaille.”

The audience seemed to have frozen just as Eren had at the mention of his Pair. Levi was part of the Special Peace Enforcers and was known to all as Humanity’s Strongest Soldier and a descendant to one of the heroes responsible for humanity’s liberation. It took a moment longer before the audience had broken from their trance and finally burst out in wild cheers and claps (but there were a handful of tears because Levi was now taken) for the lucky Pairing – there was no finer catch than a Rivaille and Levi was the sole heir.

Eren returned to his spot in a daze, barely registering the cheers and hard pats with the occasional “lucky bastard!” given to him. Everyone seemed to envy him at that point and Eren didn’t mind them because all he could think of was being stuck with the Levi Rivaille.

Beside him, Mikasa looked worried as she watched her brother. A gut feeling telling her that there was just something that wasn’t right.

“Eren, Eren,” she called repeatedly, shaking his shoulder but still unable to pull him out of his daze. “Eren, are you all right?”

Finally he snapped out and looked at his sister, silently staring for a moment before answering awkwardly, “Um. Yeah. I guess.”

“Man, Yeager, I am mourning for you, man – you got it worse than Sasha!” Jean said, slapping a hand on his rival’s shoulder and a grin plastered on his face.

“He’s right.” Connie agreed with a shake of his head, “The Corporal is known to be such a sadistic devil! He’ll prolly beat you to a bloody mess – hell, Mikasa won’t even recognize you!”

“Please don’t say such things.” Krista gasped, appearing to be a bit scandalized. “Those are just rumors – we have no proof that any of those are real.”

It was slowly turning into an argument but both Mikasa and Armin had quickly put an end to it before they were going to get in trouble with the priest.

Eren had only remained silent through his friends’ bickering and the rest of the ceremony, not believing his luck. Of all the millions of people to be Paired with, he was chosen to be Corporal Levi’s Pair. For as long as he could remember, he had been a big fan and idolized the much old man. To finally meet him, live with him, to be Paired with him, Eren had quite honestly forgotten how to breathe for a moment there.

Once the ceremony was over, the audience had slowly filed out of the square to go and spend the rest of the holiday around town or in rest while some of the Paired had met up with their partners and discussed their arrangements. It was accustomed for Pairings to start living with each other once the ceremony had finished unless they had other plans.

There were quite a few Pairings who were now glued to each, as in the case of Ymir and Krista but there were also the shy and awkward Pairings as well as the few angry Pairings, who were unhappy with the outcome of the ceremony and were causing a small riot.

Eren’s friends who had been Paired were now pairing off together with the exception of him and Armin. For the latter, it was quite obvious that his Pair hadn’t attended the ceremony (perhaps had even forgot about it) and was cooped up in her lab. As for Eren, he wasn’t even sure if the Corporal had attended or was even in town. He also didn’t know where the Corporal lived so he could tell him the results himself but –

“Eren Yeager.” A voice that sent chills down one’s spince spoke and almost immediately the crowd of people that blocked Eren from the owner of the voice parted like the Red Sea.

Eren gulped as his green eyes fell upon the sight of the infamous Corporal Levi, two of his men behind him; all three of them in proper uniform which made the whole thing even more intimidating.

“Y-Yes, Corporal Levi, sir…” Eren answered and felt like kicking himself for the lame response.

Levi’s bored eyes looked at the brunette, staring, assessing him and taking in every bit and detail of him which made Eren feel like squirming from the pressure the older man’s eyes seemed to emit.

“You’re coming with me.”

Without waiting for a reply, Levi had turned away and began to walk, the two men following close behind him. Caught between fear and disbelief, Eren didn’t have the time to bid his friends and sister a goodbye before sprinting to catch up to his Pair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (1) Ymir Langner - I needed to give her a surname and since she didn't have any listened on the wiki, I used Ilse's since they seem to share the same appearance.
> 
> (2) Levi Rivaille - Very redundant but let's pretend it's not because I really just needed to give this guy a surname and he doesn't have one. Some people actually use Rivaille as his last name so...
> 
> (3) Other Naming Issues - If it's about the spelling, I really have no friggin' clue which spellings or romanizations to use because. I decided to just use the ones found in the wiki.
> 
> (4) Random Ships - Yes. Hanji/Armin. XD Oh. And, Pixis/Sasha/Food. >XD


End file.
